Rikki's locket
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Rikki's locket is her special treasure...


**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O: Just Add Water.**

* * *

**Rikki's locket**

**Rikki enter her and Zane's bedroom. She is wearing a super-short mini-skirt made of black leather and a tight dark-red lace-bra.**

Zane, who sit on the bed, reading a book turn around and look at his wife an says "Wow, Rikki...you look like a real queen of sex."

"Aww, Zane!" says Rikki with a smile. "I am a queen of sex and you like that."

"Yes, yes I do, Rikki my foxy lady." says Zane.

Suddenly Zane sees something around his wife's neck that shine in the light from the candles on Rikki's nightstand. It's Rikki's locket. The very special locket that was once given to her by Miss Chatham for keeping the mermaid secret from Zane back in the days.

"Sexy Rikki, didn't you give your locket to our daughter...?" says Zane confused.

"Well...I did, but she gave it back and now it's mine again." says Rikki.

"Okey. It look good on you. Seeing you with that locket makes me feel like when we were young. It's almost like you are teenage Rikki again." says Zane.

"Are you tryin' to say that my locket turn you on or something?" says Rikki as she giggle a little.

"Guess so..." says Zane with a sexy smirk.

"Then, let's have sex." says Rikki as she pull of her skirt, bra and panties, leaving the locket on.

"Damn it, you're sexy, Rikki. I'm gonna do you hard." says Zane as he softly push down his wife onto the bed and place himself on top.

"Mhm, yes! Give me a wild fuck!" says Rikki with a big smile.

**The next day Rikki, Cleo, Emma and Bella eat lunch aboard Zane's yacht.**

"I see that Abi gave you your locket back." says Emma.

"Yes, that's true." says Rikki as she look down at the locket around her neck.

"I'm wearin' my locket too." says Cleo as she put her hand inside her shirt and pull out her own locket.

"On Saturday it's our third special dinner-party for former mermaids and their husbands, we should all wear our lockets then." says Emma.

Bella doesn't say it out loud, but inside she feel a bit like an outcast in the group. Sure, she has her own locket that Emma had custom-made for her, but it's not one of the three original lockets that Max Hamilton gave to Gracie, Louise and Julia and in Bella's eyes that make it less special.

"Bella, what's wrong?" says Cleo, who can see the sadness in Bella's eyes.

"I'm okey, Cleo. It's just that your lockets are old rare antiques and mine's not." says Bella, trying to sound calm and cool.

"Come on, don't cry, cutie. Rare antique or not, your locket is just as good as ours." says Emma.

"Em is right. Everything's okey. We see you as no less than our equal. Trust me." says Rikki.

"Thanks, ladies. You three are really the best friends I could ever have." says Bella.

"Aww!" says Cleo.

Rikki close her eyes and touch her locket and thinks back on all the fun that she, Cleo, Bella and Emma have had together over the years.

"Rikki, what are you thinkin' about, huh?" says Cleo.

"Old days. All the fun that us four have had all these years." says Rikki in a calm mature tone.

"Yes, we've had many beautiful moments together." says Emma.

"Very true." says Bella.

"These special lockets we wear are a symbol of eternal friendship between us four women. A friendship that's never gonna end." says Rikki.

"It's been months since last time I wore my locket." says Emma. "Most of the time I keep it in a rosewood case that I made for it."

"I keep mine in a small leather bag when I don't use it." says Bella.

**Later that night in her home-office, Rikki polish her locket so that it'll shine very bright in the sunshine.**

"I'll never sell this locket. It's gonna become a very priceless family-treasure." says Rikki. "When I'm gone it shall end up with Abi and one day she'll give it to her first-born kid."

"Sexy Rikki, here you are. I was lookin' for you." says Zane as he enter the room.

"I polish my locket." says Rikki.

"Yes, I can see that." says Zane. "I understand that your locket means a lot to you."

"True. Along with my guitars it's the most valuable thing I own." says Rikki.

"You still love me and Abi too, don't you?" says Zane.

"Awww, of course I do! Zane, you're the only man for me, I love you and I love Abi, the cute daughter that we've made together." says Rikki.

"Yes. Why would I ever think anything else...?" says Zane with a small friendly laugh.

"Zane, kiss me, please." says Rikki.

"Sure, sexy baby." says Zane as he walk up to his wife and start to make out with her.

"Zane, my strong macho-man...I love you and...I love my locket." says Rikki as she giggle a little.

**The End.**


End file.
